Ghost Inside Him
by BabeOfDarkness
Summary: Dean sees a Ghost inside his dream... Is it for real? Read and find out


Ghost Inside His Dream

Pairing: Dean/Roman Ambreigns

Rating: T

Summary: Dean sees a Ghost inside his dream... Is it for real? Read and find out. Please give some feedback :)

I don't own these 2 hotties, if I did, they would be cuddled up to me right now. LOL

It was all a blur to Dean, the crash, the screaming of his best friend, well maybe his soon to be lover. Who knows, it was too late to tell Roman, he loved him. It was an early morning and Dean was now at the cold grave. Sobbing, yelling out Roman's name over and over, as he did every day for the past week. "Roman, I'm sorry." was all he could say. He waited for hours there, he just sat in front of the grave, as if Roman was coming back to him. If he could just bring him back, he would gladly give up his life, just so Roman didn't have to suffer the pain he did.

Dean knew he had to get up, but he didn't want to leave. He didn't have anything to go to at home, he and Roman were roommates. The picture frames were all busted up, pictures were everywhere in the house. 5 years of everything together, just crashing down in a matter of minutes. He blew a kiss to the sky as he mumbled, "I love you Roman, and I always will. See you soon." As he was leaving, the ghost of his beloved, came down right beside him, and whispered, "I know, and everything is going to be alright." Even though, Roman knew Dean didn't hear it, he wished Dean the best.

He went home, started crying, went to Roman's room and laid down in his bed, holding his pillow tightly. There was nothing anyone could do for Roman, no other cars, just Roman's and a tree. Dean had told Roman to be safe that night, and watch out for the lunatics on the road. Not knowing that he was the lunatic that caused everything, and he will always blame himself. That 1 text, his text, ended everything. "Roman, why did you have to check your damn phone for? Please come back to me, I have always been alone. Why? Oh Roman, please." The ghost appeared again, he tried to wipe the tears that fell from Dean's eyes, and put his arms around him. "Shhhh. Dean, stop blaming yourself, you are not alone, I am always here!" that all went unheard, as Roman watched Dean crying himself to sleep, mumbling.

Dean woke up a little bit after 3 that afternoon, and he promised Roman he would see him soon. He went to the store to pick up some roses, and a smile came to his face. He remembered back to when he asked Roman what kind of flowers he liked, Roman laughed and sarcastically said, "I would just love some pink roses and a kiss on my cheek." Dean knew at that time, he was hopeless in love with him. Dean picked out the most beautiful pink roses that he had ever saw in his life, and went to the register. "Oh, hello cutie" the elder woman said, as she rang up the roses, "And who's the special person getting these?" "Just a friend, far, far away from here." "Oh, I bet they will just love em." Dean was trying not to break down, but a tear escaped. "Um, yes, Pink roses was their favorite flower." As more tears flowed down his face, he cursed himself. The elderly woman was now on break herself, and followed Dean out to the car. "Can I give you a hug? You sure look like you need one." Dean laid the roses in the passenger seat, as he felt 2 arms go around him. "I'm sorry for you loss honey." "WHY! Why, does everything just die that I love or turns to shit!" She didn't answer, just held him tightly. "His name was Roman, he died because of me, and I didn't get to tell him I loved him. 5 years, and I still couldn't tell him! ROMAN! Roman baby, I love you! Please come back!"

"DEAN AMBROSE! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Dean heard a voice, Roman's voice. Dean woke up, and Roman was in his room, beside the bed. "Roman, what are you doing here? You died! I was in the store and those roses.. Where are the roses?" "What in the Hell are you on Dean? I am right fucking here! Do I need to do something for you to believe it?" Dean nodded his head. Roman then softly kissed Dean's lips. "How?..." "How what? How did I know you loved me?" "Yes...Roman, I love you." "I know you do baby, ever since that day you asked me what my favorite flowers were. I knew." "Pink Roses." "Pink Roses baby." they both ended up in bed, and laughing.


End file.
